


Just a Game

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Capture the Flag on Steroids, Extreme Team Bonding, F/M, Gen, Humanoid Aliens, Kidnapped by Aliens, M/M, Otherworld, Science Bros, The Avenger Games, Torture, Warning: Loki, a bit of angst, abandoned, b/c I'm trash, norsekink fill, oops i frostiron'd, possible non/dub-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki wasn't supposed to be here--Well, Tony supposed none of them were supposed to be here, fighting for their lives in an alien coliseum, playing this demented game, surrounded by cheering humanoids who were decidedly more bloodthirsty then any sports fan back on Earth. </p><p>Loki was looking impressively murderous on screen. He gave the distinct impression of having been through a particularly vicious meat grinder. Several times. </p><p>The crowd went ballistic. They erupted into applause, chanting "6-0-1!" and lofting their fists.  </p><p>"Well, here he is, folks," said the announcer. "Today’s surprise contender, none other than Number 601, the so-far undefeated and undoubtedly most popular player we've had from the 600 series. And I must say, his kill count has been just incredible folks, scoring well over--"</p><p>Tony tuned out the television, resting his head back against the concrete wall of his cell. Next to him, Steve sighed. </p><p>This was going to break Thor's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first story on AO3, so I'm testing the waters a bit with the story process and all that. This is for a super long prompt at norsekink (http://norsekink.livejournal.com/10823.html?thread=22278215#t22278215) but I'll give you the short of it: The Avengers get kidnapped by a self-proclaimed "higher race" to compete in their deadly world games. They've got to survive the game while they figure out how to escape and free the other players--a ragtag group of people that have been bought, enslaved or traded like commodities. 
> 
> While the Avengers are in the middle of a tournament, a surprise prisoner is brought in to replace one who died on the field-- the new captive turns out to be Loki.
> 
> Loosley inspired by the music video by Justice called New Lands.
> 
> Unbeta'd, so if you see any errors, feel free to let me know!

Tony was falling.

He had let go of the nuke (which exploded fantastically, by the way), and was falling through the velvet of space. Through stars he had never seen, through constellations he would never study, through eons and eons of emptiness he couldn’t even appreciate through the darkened HUD of his faceplate. Without power he was a meteorite, senseless, hurtling to his irrevocable fate.

Did all dying people feel this way, as if they had never lived?

He felt a firm hand on his shoulder and with the last of his fading strength smiled. At least he wouldn’t die alone.

Wait, that wasn’t right.

“ _Tony!_ ”

Tony opened his eyes to a city made of running watercolors. He blinked once, twice, his body vibrating in tune to the mortar shells that were ringing in his ears mutely. He could make out the Hulk struggling against something big in the distance. He felt a spray of debris shower him from above after a flash of red-- _Thor_ \--sped by, followed by an unknown assailant.

 _Where’s_ \--

Steve was suddenly too close, too bright, too focused. His face was too covered in dirt and blood and his eyebrows were wrinkled too close to each other to mean anything other than bad news.

“Tony, wake up! You need to--“

An explosion of light and fire, and Steve was gone.

And Tony was falling.


	2. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm switching this from a Tony/Steve and a Thor/Loki into a Frostiron fic! WHOO-HOO! I tried writing it the other way but it just wasn't working for me. I'm a huge Loki/Tony fan, so sorry to the OP.
> 
> Also, sorry for hte short chapters, but I'd rather get them to you then have them sitting on my computer gathering dust. 
> 
> Thanks everyone for your kudos, bookmarks, and comments!

Scenes came to Tony in snatches of bright light and muted sound. Voices spoke around him in a snarling, guttural language he couldn’t understand.

A small instinct in the back of his minds was waving a red flag, _Afghanistan_ , but he was too tired and too drugged to pay attention.

But when he next awoke to incredible pain and saw strange hands taking something small and blue and _shining_ out of his chest, he remembered that he was supposed to be screaming.

(Later, Tony would come to realize that his captors probably didn’t understand the term _cardiac arrest_ , so it was a good thing that he panicked when he did. In retrospect, it could also be considered a good thing that his captors needed him alive, but those brief images made death look very viable indeed.)

He couldn’t move, he couldn’t speak, he couldn’t see.

Something black was placed around the column of his neck. He could hear mechanisms whirring and snapping into place. Four metal cables, like oily tentacles, were released from the back of the collar and began digging through flesh and bone, latching on deep in the marrow of his vertebrae with painful accuracy.

He couldn’t protest, couldn’t struggle, couldn’t stop the surge of raw _power_ that was pouring into his body and setting his nervous system to absolute _agony_.

“Control System is in working condition, sir.”

“Good. Set up secondary and emergency Systems now.”

More black rings were secured around his wrists and ankles. Same four cables, same shooting pain, same electrocution.

A gloved hand pulled up his eyelids and shone a bright light in his eyes.

“Number 595 is ready for preliminary trials, sir.”

“Take him to his cell. I’m going to take a look at how the other specimens are coming along.”

“Yes, sir.”

The fog of pain was _finally_ starting to dissipate from Tony’s body. He turned his head limply, catching the attention of the doctor-soldiers.

“Wha--“

A prick of pain in the crook of his elbow, and Tony was under again.


End file.
